Brainscapes
Each character has a different brainscape, generated from their mind and personality by Dora's power. Here are some of them; the ones that have been at least partially revealed through a brainsploring session, and some others that their authors didn't mind describing in advance. Brainscapes can change between visits if the character in question has had a significant change in personality and/or some kind of psychic upheaval. Lacey Love Addison A World of Warcraft pastiche, copying the Caverns of Time and a bit of surrounding environs. (Dora didn't know jack shit about WoW so none of the items she used were from WoW. Some of them were from Twilight Valkyrie III, others were just based on her life or imagination.) The canonical dungeons were replaced with memories of three significant parts of Lacey's life: her mother being called back up to active service and then subsequently killed in action, her disastrous first relationship, and her abduction to the TNG universe by Wilt. Lacey's brainscape refused to allow the two of them entry to the third one until they went through the first two in order. While they were dungeon-crawling through Lacey's memories, a bunch of punk-ass dragons kept crawling out of the woodwork at significant moments to try and ruin her memories. On a few occasions they tried to disguise themselves as legitimate parts of the memories. Lacey and Dora beat them up. The Wilt dungeon, being set during Halloweenstuck, concluded with the appearance of Gamzee!Wes. Like what happened in reality, Gamzee!Wes bashed Wilt's brains in. Unlike what happened in reality, he proceeded to break the internal fourth wall of Lacey's brain and attempt to chase down and murder Lacey and Dora's brain-avatars. They fled for their lives after their most powerful WoWbrain attacks barely scratched him, and outrunning him counted as a victory enough to get some really really shitty equipment out of the deal. The really shitty equipment persisted into the real world because Wes. (Henry put it in storage after it got Homestuck radiation all over the kitchen.) Sam Crow A reconstruction of the Shadow Games' building, which was a bit glitchy due to his partial amnesia and distorted considerably by his biases (and probably the amnesia didn't help there either). Paige "Cherry" DeRose Dora and Cherry first arrived in a big, busy mall: the business district, basically. Then they took an elevator to the heart department, which presented itself as a collection of Cherry's memories that all had to do with love and relationships. She met several different versions of Cherry at different ages during this sequence. Eventually it came to what her own author described as 'a cross between a college dorm room and some terrible cliche from a love motel', with all the decor done up in red, a bed shaped like a heart, and a voicemail machine full of Jackson's messages (among other less relevant things). Under the heartbed was a secret door to Jackson's lair; its only noteworthy furniture was a movie screen playing a 5-second loop of Cherry smooching Jackson, which Dora broke by chucking a brick through it. Jackson was down there with a version of Cherry who was on a chain and wearing an outfit like Slave Leia; this fragment of Cherry acted all hypnotised at first but eventually came to her senses and stabbed Jackson in the back while he was fighting with Dora. Henry Dudley His mind also contained a reconstruction of the Shadow Games' building (with a shit-ton of locks on Wes' door to represent him really not wanting Dora, Joss, and Cherry to poke through those memories), which gave way to a reconstruction of his study fairly quickly. Emerald Griffin Two basic levels. The top level is based on her cabin in the mountains; it's very cozy and colorful (particularly favouring green) and bright and cheerful, and it also has a reproduction of Jade Harley's bedroom from Homestuck because that's Em's Halloweenstuck character. The kitchen, which is very well-equipped yet rustic and cozy, contains the passageway to the bottom level. There is also a big door in the living room with a bunch of broken locks on it, which was doing its absolute best not to be noticed. The bottom level is the laboratory complex of an evil mad scientist. It has far too many torture chambers, and more relevantly a clonelab containing a Syd and a computer room that Dora used to extract evidence of some of the stuff Emerald was unable to perceive about her brain. Like the door. (She also nearly fried the computer with her sonic screwdriver, but that's beside the point, since it went back to normal after a reboot.) A key feature of Emerald's brainscape is that crossing between the two levels caused a major personality shift in her avatar. Aboveground she was her usual self, and belowground she was the version of Emerald from the For Want of a Nail universe (also known as the Cradleverse). Cradleverse Em was a lot meaner, a lot grimmer, and while they're equally intelligent, this version of Em acted less ditzy. Near the end of their second brainsploring session, Em managed to split Cradleverse Em off from her avatar, allowing them to coexist in the same part of her brain. (This hasn't had an obvious effect on Emerald's outward personality so far.) In the past, Emerald's anger was locked behind the living room door, then it broke out and ran off into the laboratory complex part of her brain. Dora retrieved it. Rachel Heffron A dull suburban housing development on the outside with cookie-cutter identical houses. The house that Rachel and Dora explored was basically a library, furnished entirely with bookshelves; it was inhabited by a sour shut-in version of Rachel who kept burning books she didn't like. The basement of this house had a rainforest in it, which went on well beyond the dimensions of the house itself. Inside the rainforest, they encountered Rachel's fantasy of being a superhero who rescues Ryu (from wild dogs, specifically). Clay Kazmierczak Also a reconstruction of the Shadow Games building, with a different take on the Shadow Gamers than Sam's. Dora Lovelark A gleaming metropolis with a labyrinthine and foul-smelling sewer/storm drain system. The large room at the heart of the sewer was used as a hideout by her hitchhiking ghost of a grandpa for nine years. Ben McGraw Filing cabinets. Lots of filing cabinets. No, seriously, his brain was just filing cabinets that went on forever. Clone Alli Routhier Scenes from Alli's memories, which abruptly and jaggedly give way to a black void of nothingness. The chunks of memory float around in the void connected by narrow bridges. However, at the time Dora visited, Alli was losing more and more of her original self's memories and this has since been fixed, so her brain might not be all voidy on a return trip. Tei Sakamoto A big fancy maze of a house, with a lot of fake passageways and secret doors, and a ton of trap doors. (Dora got very sick of the trap doors.) Very repetitive architecture except for a few important rooms, because it grows as time passes but not many of the rooms are significant enough to need unique designs, so most of it's copypasted to fill the space. There's at least a couple different Teis around the place, personifying memories of hers. Also a Rei, and even she wasn't sure what she was supposed to represent. Also, at the time Dora visited, everything was super dusty and occasionally full of moths, because Tei had been in a catatonic state for over a thousand years of subjective time. Additionally, Tei's brainscape avatar looked like a bunny with a deep manly voice, because she had gone somewhat more cracked in the head than she already was during that time.